


Smitten in Ink

by NianaiBell



Series: #ourtwoweeksofpositivity [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Hunk and Lance are supportive friends, Matt makes a cameo, Needles, Romelle is sunshine, TattooArtist!Allura, TattooArtist!Keith, Tattoos, inking, tattooartist!Hunk, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Day 11. TicklishRomelle decides it's time for a tattoo. Hunk recommends a friend at his shop. After seeing the the beauty of the artist, Romelle is smitten and unfortunately ticklish.





	Smitten in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Bluberri_pomchi on IG has a wonderful idea started for the current chaos in the VLD fandom. And since I don't art as much I wanted to participate with this little bit. Look for the tags #ourtwoweeksofpositivity to see the wonderful stuff everyone is creating.
> 
> Tattoo shop AU? Self indulgent fluff ahead.

 

 **Lancey Lance, 3:30pm**      

_sorry I can’t b there today :( good luck babe!!! send pics after <3_

**Hunkoflove, 3:33 pm**

_You totally got this! Allura is my favorite artist there by far, her work is so good. You’ll love her. But yeah seconded, send us a pic cause it’s good be awesome._

**Lancey Lance, 3:34pm**

_shouldn’t Allura b your 2nd favorite, u know...after u? YOUR WORK IS WONDERFUL HUNK_

**Hunkoflove, 3:37pm**

_Dude stop, you’re too sweet. <3 I mean her work is amazing though…_

**Pidgeon, 3:39pm**

_why do you all do this while I'm in class? do you guys even go to classes???? but yeah, good luck Romelle. it'll be easy_

Romelle couldn’t help the small laughter that escaped her at her wonderful friends. They were quite sweet and she was grateful they had remembered about her appointment today. Her fingers flew quickly over her keyboard, tapping out a response to her friends.

**RollwitIt, 3:40pm**

  
      _So is your’s Hunk! Thank you guys :) I’ll let you know how it goes._

 

Finished with the text she silenced her phone, slipping it into her pockets and pushed open the tattoo parlor's glass doors.

A wave of fresh cut flower smell hit her nose, mostly of lavendars and lillacs if she had to guess. The smell brought a smile to her face as she walked further into the store, offering up a precautionary “Hello?”

Quickly enough a man emerged from one of the back rooms, tying his long dark hair up into a ponytail and motioning for the girl to step up to the counter. Romelle watched the man work, admiring the sleeve along his right arm. It was filled with dark galaxies and swirling cosmic gas. Several planets done in beautiful saturated colors dotted along the sleeve, tiny stars highlighting the image. Romelle sighed very much in love with the ink and hoping she’d work up the nerves to do something so intricate one day.

The artist caught her glance, following the path to his arm and smirked. “You coming in to get a sleeve today?”

Waving her hands frantically in front of her, she motioned to his arm. “One day hopefully. It’s beautiful! But I’m getting something, smaller? I'm just here for an appointment with Allura?”

  
The boy laughed at her response, flipping over a page of what looked like a planner on the desk between them. He traced a line with his finger, stopping and looking up to the girl. “Oh, you’re Hunk’s friend, Romelle? 3:50?”

Romelle nodded furiously, hair bouncing with her head. She gave as bright of a smile as she could manage. “That’s me indeed.”

A flat line settled into the boy’s lips, eyebrow raised quite far into his bangs, unamused as far as Romelle could tell. Fidgeting with her fingertips, Romelle tilted her head and gave a small laugh.

She was relieved when the boy just shook his head, a huff escaping his lips. “This’ll be fun.”

He straightened up slowly, jabbing his thumb towards a room in the back. “Allura is just finishing up with another customer. I’ll let you know when she’s ready.” A quick jerk of his head towards the rest of the room. “Take a seat anywhere, water is just by the door.”

Romelle nodded enthusiastically, feeling the butterflies starting up in her stomach again and thanked him.

She made a slow loop of the waiting room, examining the artwork lining the walls, gaze eating up all the incredible work hung there. There were so many different styles and designs that Romelle could barely take it all in. She could pick out some of Hunk’s distinct designs for sure. They made her smile as she recognized some of the doodles hung up on the wall as some of ones he’d done in class. There were even a few hung up with Lance’s flair, his small signature and a heart next to Hunk’s name. Romelle regretted never coming to see Hunk at work before now, thoroughly enjoying the open space.

She moved on through the photos, stopping at a particularly intricate art nouveau lady standing in the water, muted colors shading her clothes. She leaned in and traced the lines of the sheet slowly. Following the flow of the woman’s draping dress to the signature underneath was a wonderfully scripted name, _Allura_.

Romelle sighed, already in love with the artist's work.

The sounds of several people emerging from the back made her turn on her heels. The girl watched as a tall sandy blonde haired male and a tall woman with stark silver white hair and beautiful tan skin emerged laughing. The man exchanged money with the woman, thanking her and saying he’d catch up with her soon.

He passed Romelle, smiling wide and winked at her before exiting. Romelle watched him go before a pleasant voice spoke up.

“Romelle?”

Her body whipping around, she put a hand up in a little wave, “Here!”

The beautiful woman stared at her for a brief moment before laughing and waving back, “I’m Allura. You ready hun?”

Words caught in her throat like they always somehow managed to be in the presence of beautiful women, she settled for nodding her head and followed Allura into the back.

\--

“You’re friends with our resident ray of sunshine Hunk, aren’t you?”

Romelle nodded happily, eyes watching as Allura seemed to fiddle with a large tattoo needle, cleaning the machine efficiently and seemingly floating around her office.

“We are! He’s my lab partner in a couple of my classes. He was one of the first people I met in school.”

Allura smiled, eyes still focused on prepping her station before this next appointment. “He’s said quite a lot about you. That you’re incredibly smart and are thinking about going into criminal justice?” Romelle tried to keep her blush down, happy that Hunk thought she was smart and that he was talking to his work friends about her. She smile at the woman even if Allura couldn’t see. “That’s the plan so far, but I’m only a sophomore.”

There was a hum of acknowledgment from Allura and Romelle took the opportunity to simply observe the artist. Her long wave silver white hair was piled up in bun, several pieces too short for that pinned back by a simple pastle pink headband. Her blue eyes were sparkling in the lighting of the room, very much focused on her tasks. Allura’s shoulder was covered in beautiful blooming pastel flowers, intertwined by vines. Romelle noted several smaller tattoo speckled about, a small dark lined crescent moon on the side of her hand, a tiny sun on her other hand to match. On the same arm as her flowers was a simple date, a tiny crown hung off the numbers.

“Your tattoos are beautiful. Your’s and the boy at the front desk.” Romelle said wistfully.

Allura turned back to her, eyes sparkling and a small piece of transfer paper in hand. “Thank you Romelle. It takes time and sometimes you you’re not sure what your body needs until you just...do. Keith’s sleeve has been a work in progress for almost a year now. It means quite a lot to him.”

She scooted her chair over, holding up her design to let Romelle inspect it. “Beside love, you’re about to have your own very soon! You e-mailed me a couple of designs earlier, and I was thinking we could make those flowers into loose bouquet? What are you thinking?”

Romelle studied the design, in awe of the delicate lines. There were the four types of flowers lined out, lines simple and pretty and soft coloring against the petals. A thin blue ribbon twisted around the flowers, holding them together. She could feel the tears prickling her eyes at her idea brought to life. She glanced at Allura, “This is perfect Allura.”

Allura watched her with a kind smile. “Wonderful.”

She patted the chair next to her, beckoning the girl over. “If you’re ready go ahead and come over here. We’ll get the placement perfect and we can start. You wanted this just below your ribs right?”

Romelle moved to standing beside the artist, pulling up her shirt just high enough to indicate the spot under her ribs where she wanted it. “Maybe here?”

Allura wiped the spot with a cloth, placing the paper and pressing firm pressure into it. She pulled it off shortly and asked Romelle to check it in the mirror. Turning to see it from all angles, Romelle nodded, a smile pulling her whole face into warmth. “Perfect!”

Soon enough Romelle was laying on her side, watching the tick tock of the clock while Allura wiped down the spot with alcohol. When the smaller girl let out a breathless giggle, pulling her body inwards on an involuntary laugh Allura stopped with mild surprised, lips pulling down and eyebrows arching elegantly. 

“Are you ticklish Romelle?”

Romelle suppressed her laughter as much as she could, “A tiny bit. That should be fine, right?”

Allura tested the theory once more, swiping up the excess of liquid on her side, another peal of laughter shaking her sides. Allura just shook her head, smiling down at the girl. “No, I think once we are doing the actual inking process, you’ll just have a dull tingle there.”

She sat, arm poised over Romelle’s exposed skins. “Ready love?”

A confident nod from Romelle and Allura began pressing the tattoo needle into her skin.

Several breaks and a hour later, Allura wiped the excess ink off her skin and pulled back. “You’re all done Romelle. Check it out.”

Romelle bounded over to the mirror, turning to watch the new mark in her skin, glowing at how perfect and right it was. She turned to Allura, giddiness bubbling up. “Allura!” She sighed. “It is absolutely amazing. Thank you _so incredibly much._ ”

She fished out her phone, moving to take a photo of the ink before being stopped by a recently ungloved hand. “Would you like some help?”

“Would you really? I mean yes! You’re great, thanks.”

Allura bent down and snapped a picture or three and handed the phone back to it’s owner. “Let’s get you patched up.”

Re-gloved hands worked smoothly over Romelle’s skin, still tickling her but determined to bite back any unhelpful movements. She was quickly patched up and Allura escorted her to front, chatting happily with the smaller girl. Once at the desk, Romelle dug out her cash and pressed it into Allura’s palm. She thanked her again, smiling brightly. Allura seemed to blush slightly and shook her head that it wasn’t a problem at all. She did reach over the desk, pulling the company business card and scratching quick looping numbers into it. She placed it into Romelle’s open hands. “My number is on there in case you have any questions or would like to talk more about tattoos.”

The two women stared at each other. Romelle blushing furiously and Allura tempted to kiss her cheek. “Just about tattoos?” Romelle ventured. “And whatever else may pop up.” Allura added.

A tiny squeal escaped Romelle before she nodded, thanked Allura and bounded out of the office before she could do something truly embarrassing.

Allura watched her go fondly, a small blush on her cheeks.

“Super smooth Allura. I’m sure she’s dying of excitement like two feet outside of the shop.”

The sudden apathetic voice behind her made Allura jump, her body whipping around to see standing Keith there, eyes directed out the front doors, a lollipop in his mouth. “Keith! How, um, long have you been there?”

Keith shrugged, turning to head back to his station. “Oh you know, since you looked like you were gonna kiss her.”

“We weren’t, I wouldn’t, _wait_! _Keith_!”

\----

**RollwitIt, 4:45pm**

  
      _*image sent*_  
 _The finished product! :D_

 

**Lancey Lance, 4:50pm**

  
      _UGH AMAZING!!!! it turned out so good babe!_

      _now i want one, ughhhhh_

_but really happy for u Romelle. it’s fire (emoji)_

 

**Hunkoflove, 4:52p,**

  
_It looks amazing Romelle! It really suits you. Glad you did it! How was Allura?_

 

**RollwitIt, 4:55pm**

  
_WELL, you see. I think she’s wonderful and beautiful and…_

 

**Lancey Lance, 4:56pm**

_ANDDDDDDD_   
_……????_

 

**Hunkoflove, 5:00pm**

  
      _Romelle????_

 

**Lancey Lance, 5:02pm**

  
_shes pbly screaming in the car_

 

**RollwitIt, 5:05pm**

  
_noooooooo_  
 _maybeeeee_  
 _she’s so pretty guys_

 

**Hunkoflove, 5:08pm**

  
_I cannot wait to see Allura on Thursday_  
 _Don’t worry boo, wingman Hunk is here._

 

**Lancey Lance, 5:09pm**

  
_i wanna see!! i’m comin 2!!_

 

**RollwitIt, 5:10pm**

 

_GUYS NO_

  
**Lancey Lance, 5:10pm**

  
_GUYS YES_

 

**Pidegeon, 5:12pm**

      _so many texts....._

_the tat looks amazing btw. also, i ship it._

 

Romelle hung her head against the car steering wheel, resigning herself to her fate. But even then she couldn’t help the smile that clung to her lips.


End file.
